Celibato
by Sanetoki-san
Summary: Era uma agradável tarde de primavera numa pacata cidadezinha. Ao término da missa uma triste confissão de uma mulher a beira da morte. Depois deste acontecimento, dormir passou a ser uma difícil tarefa... One-Shot


**Celibato**

Era uma agradável tarde de primavera numa pacata cidadezinha. Ao término da missa uma triste confissão de uma mulher a beira da morte. Depois deste acontecimento, dormir passou a ser uma difícil tarefa...

Foi em uma primavera do inicio do século XV, na região da atual Ucrânia, que o jovem padre pregava, em sua bela igreja, os ensinamentos da Bíblia. Ele se formara no Seminário havia cerca de um ano. Desde que saiu do mosteiro mudou-se para uma cidade comercial para assumir o lugar do antigo padre que viera há falecer alguns meses após sua chegada. Seus sermões eram geralmente assistidos por donzelas espevitadas, senhoras salientes e maridos enciumados. Publico decorrente a estonteante beleza do jovem religioso. No auge de seus vinte e poucos anos, era muito bem afeiçoado, com cabelos um pouco acima dos ombros e olhos da cor do mar. Dono de uma voz serena, mas forte, tinha o dom da oratória e mesmo que sua aparência o desmerecesse quem o ouvia pregando assegurava o grande conhecimento do rapaz.

Enquanto falava notou uma interessante figura na ultima fileira, sentada em um canto isolado da igrejinha. Era uma mulher jovem, usava um acentuado vestido negro e um véu da mesma cor lhe cobria o rosto. Pela aura triste era uma viúva recente. Acabou por se entreter no que dizia ao publico e esqueceu-se da abatida viúva. Ao termino da cerimônia o jovem padre lia tranquilamente um salmo da Bíblia na saleta ao lado do salão principal. Um garotinho franzino veio chamar-lhe com pressa.

– Padre! Padre! – o religioso sorriu gentilmente – tem uma moça que quer se confessar!

– agora? – perguntou espantado devido à hora da manha.

– sim, seu padre! Ela disse-me que está muito doente e precisa muito se confessar! O senhor vai, não vai? – o garotinho puxou-o pela batina.

– claro! Não há como negar o pedido de uma dama em tão má situação. – o rapaz guardou o livro sagrado – diga-lhe que estarei lá em poucos instantes. – com mais um sorriso sereno do padre o menininho saiu alegre correndo.

O belo padre entrou no confessionário, pela estreita tela pode reconhecer a dama de preto que estava na ultima fileira.

– seu padre... – sua voz era delicada e suave. Ao mesmo tempo que carregada de dor.

– diga minha filha

– tenho vergonha...

– não precisa ter vergonha, afinal o que uma moça tão jovem pode ter feito de tão imoral?

– sabe seu padre... Eu estou muito doente... O medico disse que tenho pouco tempo de vida...

– e o que lhe aflige?

– o coração... – ela levou a mão ao peito – e agora que sei que não me resta muito... Passei a temer ir para o Inferno...

– Por quê?

– é que... – a jovem se aproximou mais da grade e sussurrou – eu era prostituta... – o padre arregalou os olhos assombrado. Era a primeira vez que estava tão próximo de uma mulher tão obscura. E tudo que lhe haviam ensinado, e tudo que ele acreditava foram de encontro à alma doente da mulher que, agora, chorava, porém, inaudivelmente.

– que Deus tenha piedade... – o padre se benzeu varias e varias vezes. – mas minha filha... O que fez uma jovem tão bem afeiçoada cair na vida?

– oh seu padre, por favor... Com toda certeza devo ser mais de dez anos mais velha que o senhor... Não me trate como filha... Nem irmã... Muito menos senhora... Não sou digna de tamanho respeito... – ela havia limpado o rosto, mas mantinha-se colada a grade. Como uma criança carente agarrada à mãe. – e lhe respondendo... Meu marido morreu cedo... Deixou-me um casebre afastado e muitas dividas...

– por que não procurou por trabalho?

– eu era tão jovem e ignorante... Mal sabia escrever meu próprio nome... Só encontrei essa saída, meu senhor... Pensei que poderia deixar quando quisesse... Mas o dinheiro fácil e rápido me encheu de avareza e luxuria... Queria sempre mais e mais... E quando me dei conta... Os vestidos caros já não me embelezavam... Os vinhos apenas me entorpeciam... E os homens... Ah os homens... Nenhum mais me satisfazia... E agora gasto o fruto de minha incompetência pagando médicos e remédios... Que como os vinhos e os homens... Não me causam efeito algum...

O jovem clérigo levou as mãos ao rosto e pediu a Deus uma luz. Qualquer coisa... Algo que lhe indicasse o que fazer... Ele segurou firme o rosário, olhou para o crucifixo na parede, onde o corpo Cristo jazia coroado por espinhos e envolto por sangue e como uma chama em seu peito abriu bruscamente a porta. A dama se assustou, mas sem cerimônia alguma o padre a abraçou forte e lhe beijou a testa.

– eu tenho perdão seu padre? – perguntou esperançosa.

– se o senhor Jesus Cristo perdoou Maria Madalena... quem sou eu para condenar-te... – a mulher caiu em prantos – pois como disse o Senhor... Que atire a primeira pedra, quem nunca houver pecado...

A dama se ajoelhou e agarrou-se a batida do jovem cardeal, chorando. – a partir de agora mostre seu arrependimento... Traga novamente luz a sua alma...

– me diga o que fazer padre...

– por que não me ajuda a cuidar dos órfãos? Há tanta criança precisando de carinho...

O dia seguinte amanheceu mais quente. De longe se podia ouvir os risos e gritos das crianças. A mulher que outrora se afogava em lagrimas, hoje sorria fagueira. O padre encostou o corpo no grande batente de madeira da igreja e ficou a observar. Ela havia ficado bem na roupa de noviça. E sem perceber o jovem se perdeu no sorriso que iluminava aquele belo rosto. – parece um anjo... Tão linda... – sacudiu a cabeça notando seu devaneio. Entrou na sacristia e se sentou na primeira fila. O andar sorrateiro e rápido da moça lhe chamou a atenção.

– o que aconteceu padre? – perguntou docemente – estava vendo as crianças, mas entrou tão depressa... Aconteceu algo?

– não nada... – evitou encontrar os orbes negros da mulher.

– está se sentindo bem?

– claro irmã... – forçou um sorriso – vá! As crianças estão lhe chamando...

Ela partiu, mas voltou rapidamente. – vai ter missa hoje?

– não... Só as quintas e domingos...

– o senhor poderia me ajudar em umas coisas à noite?

– claro...

Ela sorriu e correu para o meio de uma roda feita pela garotada. O jovem passou as mãos por entre os cabelos negros e suspirou – Oh pai... Daí me força...

O dia pareceu tardar mais que o normal. As queixas das beatas sobre o comportamento dos jovens o enfadavam. Já não agüentava mais defender a índole e o bom propósito da nova pajem. – Tudo que aquelas velhas sabem é reclamar... – suspirou cansado. Olhou ao redor. Era aquele o lugar. Uma pequena pensão, muito simples. Sem conforto, mas aparentemente aconchegante. Bateu na porta que tinha pregado um pequeno crucifixo. Era lá que agora ela vivia.

– pode entrar... – uma voz soou lá de dentro.

O rapaz entrou. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Lá estava ela. Sentada na cama de casal escovando as melenas castanhas como as tardes de outono. Ela indicou para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

– me pediu ajuda... O que foi? – perguntou com rubor na face.

– poderia me falar sobre as coisas de Deus? – ela percebeu seu desconforto e sorriu intimamente.

– como assim?

– eu queria ler a bíblia, mas... Já lhe contei que não sei ler...

– tudo bem... A propósito... Qual o seu nome?

Ela sorriu – pode me chamar de Sango... E o do padre?

– Martin Mizahy Miroku...

– mas que nome de príncipe! – bateu palmas, entusiasmada – com certeza é de uma família de veras nobre... Um rapaz tão belo quanto o senhor deveria ter ficado junto à nobreza!

– minha mãe assim o quis...

– então não é padre por que quer?

– não íamos falar sobre teologia? – abriu a bíblia logo no inicio.

– ah sim... Claro...

E a noite foi o oposto do dia... Passou tão depressa que o jovem padre teve que ir embora a galope devido à escuridão. Mas foi uma noite agradabilíssima. E assim foram varias e seguidas noites. Até quando não restara mais bíblia para ler, nem rezas para ensinar. Eles se encontravam apenas pelo prazer da companhia um do outro. No fundo se apegaram para espantar a solidão.

– hei padre... – se aproximou ferina.

– o... O que... Foi...? – ela o tirava do chão toda vez que sorria daquele jeito. Um sorriso cheio de malicia e cobiça que já havia se tornado freqüente. Ela deslizou a mão suavemente por seu peito. – Sango... – murmurou.

– oh não faça essa cara... Pensa mesmo que nunca percebi o jeito como me olhas... – segurou o rosto dele.

– não... Não façamos algo tão vil... – ele se livrou do toque. – lembre-se de quem eu sou... – o coração estava acelerado – lembre-se de quem és agora... Não jogue fora todo o teu esforço...

– é isso que usa para não enlouquecer? Acha mesmo que minha alma ainda tem salvação? Desde aquele dia... – se aproximou novamente – desde a primeira vez que o vi... Não consigo lhe esquecer por um momento si quer... – ela colou os lábios aos dele – vamos esquecer só por está noite... As nossas obrigações... E saciar os nossos corpos... – lhe beijou com mais força. E desta vez fora retribuída. – pobrezinho... – murmurou já descendo a boca. – nunca provou de uma mulher?

– o que eu... Devo fazer...? – acabou por concordar com aquele devaneio.

– tire a roupa... – falou sedutora. Afastou-se alguns passos e foi abrindo lentamente o vestido. Ele? Ah ele não se mexia. Vidrou os olhos na pele clara e vistosa da morena, que ia aparecendo aos poucos. Ela? Há ela sorria como uma criança que ganhara um brinquedo novo. E que brinquedo. Diminuiu a distancia. O tinha ao alcance de suas mãos. Desabotoou-lhe a camisa. Foi deixando um rastro do batom carmim pela pele alva do jovem. Ele mordeu os lábios e a fitou. Tão inseguro. Ela lhe abriu a calça.

– Sango... – murmurou.

– o que foi meu amor...? – perguntou cheia de si, tocando-o por sobre o tecido fino.

– o que... Está acontecendo... Comigo...?

Ele era tão ingênuo. Realmente de família nobre. Muito bem educado. Ela apenas riu. Arrancou-lhe as calças com destreza e pratica. Posicionou os seios em torno do membro rígido do rapaz e os apertou. Esfregou e massageou, ele e a si mesma. Lambia a ponta como se fosse um doce. O jovem padre agarrou com firmeza o lençol que cobria a cama e gemeu alto. Aquilo era surreal. A morena parou. O segurou com delicadeza e começou os movimentos. Deslizando a mão macia, para frente e para trás. Apoiou a outra na perna forte do garoto e subiu para tomar-lhe os lábios. Ele gemia mais e mais, enquanto ela lhe mordia e beijava. Ajoelhou no chão novamente e o pos na boca. O chupou como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Cada vez mais rápido. Cada vez mais forte. Deslizou a mão livre pelo leito até encontrar a dele. – não se segure... – falou baixo, mas o suficiente para seu parceiro ouvir. Ela aumentou ainda mais a força. Ele não agüentou. A mulher apenas engoliu silenciosa tudo o que veio ate ela. O rapaz tombou por sobre o leito ofegante. Aquela mulher o havia enlouquecido. Ela subiu nele. O beijou e sorriu.

– mas o que houve? – perguntou cínica. – dê-me dessa tua juventude... Faz o que te der prazer... – lambeu seu pescoço – explora o meu corpo... Ame-me!

O jovem padre a empurrou invertendo as posições. Agora era ele quem comandava. Mas o que deveria fazer? _Fazer o que der prazer_. Agarrou com voracidade o seio da mulher. Quente e macio. O apertou fazendo-a gemer alto. Deslizou a mão pelo corpo suado da morena e lhe apertou o quadril. Abocanhou o outro seio e o chupou. Ela o abraçou com força. Brincou com a língua em torno do bico.

– não agüento mais! – ela gritou. Ele fingiu não ouvir. Percorreu seu corpo com um olhar guloso. Agora era pura luxuria. Abriu-lhe as pernas. Era tudo tão novo... A tocou no lugar mais intimo. Ela se mordeu.

– posso beijar aqui também...? – estava indeciso. Parecia ser um local tão sensível.

– ah, por favor! Por favor, dê-me mais de tua boca! Por favor! – implorou erguendo os quadris.

Pousou os lábios devagar. Estava muito quente. Passou a língua. Ela implorou mais. A meteu dentro dela. Rodeava, tirava e punha. A mulher gemia alto. Quase gritando. Ele só parou quando ela o puxou. Ela o colocou entre suas pernas e o beijou.

– não posso mais esperar... – o forçou a deitar sobre ela. – vamos meu amor... – ele a olhou confuso. Morena sorriu e esticou a mão por entre os dois alcançando o membro, já há muito duro, do rapaz. O posicionou. – vem... Entra... – ele obedeceu – faça como quiser... Mas seja gentil.

Movimentou o quadril. Ela era quente de mais e apertada. Estava difícil de conter. O corpo se movia sozinho, se encaixava ao dela tão bem. Era tão bom que o fazia querer mais. Mais e mais. Aumentou profundidade. – oh assim... – ela murmurou entre gemidos. – é assim mesmo.... Não pare... – Não havia necessidade para aquele pedido. Jamais pararia. Iria amá-la até que não pudesse mais se mover. Empurrou com força. Aumentou se ainda fosse possível, a velocidade das investidas. Podia sentir o corpo queimar. – me levante! – ela pediu. E como seria sempre, obedeceu sem questionamentos. Agora ela estava em seu colo. Movendo-se para cima e para baixo o acompanhando. – oh! Miroku! – o rapaz prendeu com força os quadris da moça, a penetrando sem piedade. Iria enlouquecer se assim não fizesse. Abocanhou mais uma vez o seio da morena, a fazendo delirar. E naquela dança perfeita, as cortinas da luxuria se fecharam. Cravou as unhas nas costas largas moreno. O corpo pendeu pra trás o enfiando pra dentro com mais violência. O choque percorreu seus corpos demoradamente. Os dentes cerraram, mas não conseguiu prender o grito de prazer que subiu cortando a garganta. O mundo pareceu escurecer por inteiro. O liquido quente a preenchia. Ele deitou a puxando junto.

– céus... Eu estava perdendo tudo isso...? – perguntou ao vento.

– ainda tens tempo para recuperar...

Ela partiu dois meses depois. Ter consciência de que nunca mais sentiria seu calor, seu perfume. Não mais a ouviria chamar seu nome com aquela voz aveludada. Não iria mais ver o seu sorriso carinhoso e iluminado. Não tocaria a seda de seus cabelos. Ela não iria mais zombar da sua ingenuidade ou chorar em seu peito. Pois seus olhos amendoados se fecharam para sempre.

Ele tinha que suportar calado os comentários maldosos que ouvia pelos cantos. _Já estava na hora daquela pecadora morrer_. Mas ele havia pecado também. Merecia morrer também?

Não.

Iria viver por ela. Podia senti-la ao seu lado, e isso o confortava levemente. E em frente ao seu tumulo ele chorou e rezou. Que os pecados de ambos fossem perdoados. Deus é tão misericordioso. Ele a amava de forma tão irracional. Mas Deus a tirou de seus braços em uma noite quente. Não houve misericórdia. Houve uma dor infinita no peito.

O crucifixo caiu sobre a lápide e se afundou na lama. A chuva lavava as roupas, mas a alma estava suja de algo que a água não pode limpar. Servir? Nunca mais.

As portas da igreja ficaram fechadas por algum tempo, aguardando o próximo sacerdote. E os boatos de que o jovem padre desaparecera em uma chuvosa noite de verão silenciaram com o tempo.

O limo cresceu sobre a pedra da lápide, cobriu o que ali estava escrito. E a cruz se enterrou para sempre. Pois ele partiu pra nunca mais voltar, levando ela na alma.

**~Fim~**

**.**

**.**

Estou sem fôlego. Em One-Shot tudo acontece tão rápido. E por favor, não foi uma desculpa pra escrever hentai... u.u Eu não tenho esse habito, vocês sabem... Minha primeira One-Shot? Sim, sim. Mas virão mais, porque eu gostei de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado também. Sintam-se beijados e abraçados,

**~ Sanetoki-san ~**


End file.
